The invention relates generally to block window systems and, more particularly, to block window systems of selectable sizes.
Arrays of glass or acrylic blocks may be used instead of sheet glass in new construction and replacement window systems. It is generally too costly to manufacture blocks of varying sizes. Accordingly, known prior block window systems are sized to the dimensions of arrays of standard 6 inch or 8 inch blocks. The limited number of sizes for the block window systems may prohibit their use in certain buildings or in certain locations within a building, or as replacement windows.
In new construction, for example, the sizes of the window systems are selected to give the building a desired appearance. The block window systems may then be used, if the selected sizes match one of the limited sizes of the available block window systems. Otherwise, prior to the invention, the block window systems could not be used for the construction.
In existing construction, replacement window systems must be sized to fit into the dimensions of the rough opening that is left after removal of the old window systems. If sheet glass is used, the window frame and glass are, as necessary, custom sized to fit in the opening. Prior to the invention, block window systems could not be used as replacement systems in openings with dimensions that varied from those associated with the arrays of the standard-sized blocks without cutting the blocks.
The invention is a block window system that includes a variable-dimensioned border frame. The border frame is shaped at a first end to mate with the array of blocks, and at a second end to mate with a window frame that is a desired size or is sized to fit in a given opening. The height or width of any or all of the sides, the top and the bottom of the border frame are adjusted such that the border frame fits into the dimensions of the window frame and positions the array of standard-sized blocks therein.